


Smudges of Ink

by KicktheMatt



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Prompt!, Fluff, I'm so sorry for spamming the tag with these boys but I really am not sorry, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KicktheMatt/pseuds/KicktheMatt
Summary: The boys reminisce on the time they fell in love.This is the third Fritzel I've posted in the past two days





	Smudges of Ink

“Y’know, maestro, you never have told me when you first fell in love with me.”

Vixel’s head popped up from the book he was reading, looking down at the man whose head sat in his lap. Fritz laid out along the ground, cushioned by plush grass, leaf-shaped shadows covering his face from the treetops above, while Vixel sat with his back against the hard bark of an oak tree. A breeze shook the branches, causing the shadows to flit across Fritz’s face, a warm smile gracing his lips. 

“Have I not?” Vixel asked, an eyebrow raising in question. He slowly closed the book, setting it beside him, resting on the root of the tree.

Fritz shrugged. “Well, I’m sure you have, but I just like hearing it.”

Vixel smiled fondly, running his fingers through Fritz’s hair. “How oddly sentimental of you. If you’d like for me to recall, I’m happy to tell you about that moment. It was something rather in passing, more of the realization than actively falling in love. I had been falling in love for a long time, Fritz, but I believe the real moment that I finally had the word was when you helped me calm my nerves and sort through all of my compositions a mere hour before a performance.”

“Oh, yeah. You were running around like a chicken with your head cut off. I remember that,” Fritz let out a short laugh at the memory. “That was a while before you confessed to me, wasn’t it?”

“You say that as if I were the one blundering and stumbling on my words while expressing how I felt, but it was a while before. I’d been in love with you for quite some time,” Vixel’s hand fell away from Fritz’s hair, reaching instead to grab his hand. “And when did you make the realization, love?”

“Well, sweetheart,” He said, squeezing Vixel’s hand as he did. “I remember. It was a day like today, under this very same tree.”

-

_The whetstone laid heavy in Fritz’s hand as he passed over his daggers, one by one, in preparation for the show later in the day. The scraping of stone on metal was a sound Fritz found relaxing, the repetitive motion of pressing the stone against the blade ingrained into his muscle memory. A small breath of wind whistled through the tree, the bark digging into Fritz’s back but he cared not._

_“May I join you?” Vixel had said, in his hands a roll of parchment covered with musical notation, and a small travel quill and ink._

_As Fritz tore his focus away from his knives, he was met with the man standing, a hopeful smile on his face, head tilted in question. Vixel’s stark hair flowed in the breeze, catching the light of the afternoon sun and accentuating it with flashes of blueish-gray. He swished the hand holding the quill and ink in a circle out of habit._

_At first, Fritz was struck with the realization that he was in the presence of, probably, the most beautiful man in all of Grastaea. He felt his heart skip a beat as Vixel reached up to push a strand of hair behind his ear. Vixel was of grace, of allure-- and Fritz wanted nothing more than to stare and admire him for as much time as there was in the world._

_The circus performer had felt this sort of attraction towards his friend before, but never to the sheer magnitude of this moment, amber eyes locked onto icy blue, the green undertones of his irises highlighted in the sun._

_Alas, he had to pry away from this intoxicating feeling at some point. “Yeah, feel free,” He said, motioning towards the ground next to him._

_“My sincerest thanks,” Vixel said, kneeling to set the quill and ink down, then sitting next to it. He unrolled the parchment, picked up the quill, and immediately got to work._

_Fritz went back to sharpening his knives, but consistently stole glimpses of the conductor sitting near him. Vixel’s eyes shifted from place to place on the cryptic parchment, dropping different symbols Fritz didn’t recognize onto empty spaces on bars of sheet music. Every once in a while, Vixel’s hand holding the quill rose near his cheek as he pondered what he had previously written._

_Eventually, Fritz spoke up. “What’chu workin’ on, maestro?” He asked, setting the whetstone down._

_Vixel turned his head towards Fritz, unaware the quill remained, leaving a small smear of ink upon his pale skin. “Merely a composition for the Orchestra. I figured getting out of the Halidom would help spark some more creativity for a moment-- Fritz, whatever are you staring at?”_

_Fritz gaze had shifted towards Vixel’s cheek, where the ink smudge sat. “You got a little somethin’ on your cheek there. Here, I’ve got a rag,” He picked up a small piece of cloth he normally used to wipe his daggers off, shaking it out before reaching over to wipe the ink away._

_Vixel’s cheeks dusted with a rosy pink as the rag ran across them. “My d-deepest gratitude,” His voice stumbled out, reaching up to unconsciously wipe at the spot where the ink once rested. The shadows of the leaves parted as the breeze strengthened, the sun’s rays poking through and basking Vixel in a lovely light once more._

_Could Vixel hear Fritz’s heart beating out of his chest? Fritz’s mouth gaped like a dumb fish before he finally got his nerves together, softly saying, “No problem, Vixel.”_

\- 

A flush had appeared on Fritz’s cheeks as he retold the memory. “You were just so beautiful in the moment, Ilia herself must’ve been so jealous.”

Vixel smiled with the utmost adoration. “I remember that as well. Truthfully, I wished to kiss you after that.”

“Would’ve sped everything up a bit,” Fritz jested, bringing the hand he held to his lips, pressing a kiss onto Vixel’s skin. “But seriously, I wish you would’ve. I sure as hell wanted to kiss you.”

“Why dwell on the past when you could do so in the present?”

“Cute pickup line, sweetheart. You’re getting bolder,” Fritz eagerly sat up as he spoke. 

Vixel’s hands held either side of Fritz’s face. He leaned forward, stopping a short distance away from Fritz’s lips. 

“I learned only from the best.”

The sunlight shone on his hair the same as it had that day. This time, Fritz was sure that Vixel could hear his heart beating, all for him.


End file.
